The day it all changed
by Rosa mortem mortem venit
Summary: Arthur's king he hasn't married gwen yet but he is not sure if he really loves ter all he has his eyes set on one raven haired manservant who has magic.tags Fem Merlin and Marthur pairing.
1. What happened

Blasted where is Merlin he was sposta wake me up for training today!He must have overslept again.I am going to wake him up so he will regret over sleeping. Arthur thinks as he walks down the hall toward the manservants room.

~A little time later~

"Merlin!" Arthur calls entering merlins room but as he looks at the bed he only sees a lady in merlins clothing twisted among the sheets. "Oh, My lady I'm sorry to have barged in."

"Lady? The hell you talking about Arthur?" That's strange thinks merlin my voice hasent been this high pitched seances he was in middle class.

"Merlin?" arthur ask curiously.

"Who else you prick this is my room after all?"

"Merlin y-you have BOOBs! :3"

"What?" Merlin says as he looks down just realizing the things on his chest

"The hell where did these come from?Gaius I think we need a little help in here!" shouts merlin.

"What was that merlin?" Ask Gaius as he sleepily walks to merlins room. "Oh,Sire good morning. Oh,Dear." He says noticing Merlin on the bed.


	2. Why it happend

~A short time later everyone is now wide awake~

"Gaius,why am I a girl?"

"Maybe it's my fault for calling you such a girl to much." Says Arthur trying to be funny.

"No,Sire it's not the may I ask you a question?"

"Yes." responds Merlin.

"In private." Emphasizes Gaius.

"Why in private?" Ask Arthur

"Yeah why I assure you anything you have to say you can say in front of if it has to do with my magic."

"Fine I just wanted to save you the humor are you a virgin?" The old physician ask.

"N-no." Stammers a bright red warlock.

"Oh come on Merlin who would do it with you?" ask a sorta shocked king.

"Merlin, that was the worst lie in the world." states Gaius sternly.

"I know it was! Fine you want me to say it! I'm A VIRGIN! Happy now!" Yells the young warlock holding back tears of embarrassment.

"As I thought. It's the coming of age curse." Gaius states.

"The coming of what curse?" Arthur ask.

"It is a curse of all warlocks,when they reach a certain age a curse or spell if you will take hold of their bodies transforming them to the opposite sex if they are not a virgin." Explains Gaius

"So how do I get rid of it?" ask Merlin

"You don't." Gaius says sadly.

"Come on their has to be a way!I don't want to be stuck as a girl for ever!" Wines Merlin.

"And I can't have a female manservant. That's just wrong." States Arthur.

"There's only two ways. One you stay like this for 10 years not just as a girl but as a woman who has a maestro system and every two the quickest way *sigh* You have to have sexual intercourse with the now opposite gender."

"Wait what?" ask the two "boys" at the same time.


	3. Troling time :3

~A few days latter~

"Sire, may I ask why we haven't seen Merlin around lately?"One of the Knights who was found of merlin (lets call him Jonah for reader's sake) asked Arthur at practice on day.

"Eh,what do you mean?" He said forgetting that no one else knew that Merlin had become a girl.

"Merlin,Sire, has he been sick or overwhelmed by medical things?"

"Oh, no Jonah I'm sure if you wanted you could go check on him he is fine I just gave him a few days off."

"Oh,Thats very generous of you,Sire. If, you don't mind I would like to check up on him anyways because he was acting strange a couple of days ago."

"Fine,do as you must just be back by the end of practice. I have an announcement to make."

"Very well thank you,Sire."

~Merlin's room a good 10 min latter.~

"Merlin,Merlin." Someone called as they knocked on the door.

'Great! People' Merlin thought to himself to his new 'Curse' he had Two double sized watermelons on his chest,long black raven hair that went down to his waist,his eyes had stayed the same,he also had curves and lot of 'em,his voice was very high pitched and sweet like honey, his legs miles long,he was still a beanpole and pail but now he had a seductive body that help fill in his mess of would seam as if he was ment to be a girl and never a boy at all. Thanks to Arthur and a servant girl he now had a dress so he wouldn't look so foreign to the public if he ever left this room.

"Merlin." The knock sounded once again then came in Johna. Looking about he spotted no Merlin but a seductive attractive woman sitting on one of the benches reading her nose buried deep in the she looked up.

"Oh,Jonah I didn't hear you come in must have been studying harder than I thought." She said with a smile that could melt your heart remided him of merlins some how he thought.

"Excuse, me miss but who are you?" 'Of course he didn't realize it was me.' thought Merlin annoyed.

"Oh,I Merlin-'s twin sister,Myrddin." He said quickly hoping to cover up the part where he said he was Merlin.

"Merlin,has a sister?" Jonah asked confused.

"Alas,I see he doesn't talk about me.*sigh* I knew that was going to happen when he moved away." Okay maybe he was enjoying role playing as a girl a little too much but it's fun to be able to trick his friends.

"Aha,well My Lady if Merlin stopped talking about you which I don't see he could with such a beautiful woman as your self, why don't I go buy you a drink down at the pub?"

'Okay this just got weird.'

"Aha,no thank you kind sir for I am not on for Arthur would have my head and yours if he found out."

"Aurthur,Oh,shide my lady I forgot pratice is about to end I wish to see you again some day my lady." He said as he ran from the room presumably back to practice.


	4. Sisters and new spells?

**A/N: Sorry not much story not really in writing mood. I will update when I feel like , yeah. Sorry if there is a wait.**

**Disclamer:I do not own know that if I did Marthur would have happend already.**

* * *

~Back at practice Arthur was about to announce that Merlin was now a girl and that he shall remai he's man/maidservant .~

"Ah,Johna nice to see you could join us." Arthur said a bit annoyed by his tardiness

"Sorry,Sire, I ran into Merlin's twin sister and chatted with her a spell."

Disbelief showed on the kings it went back to his mask.

"I will be right back!Knights keep practicing I shall reconvene us at a different time."

'I must go chat to Merlin about this "Sister" of his.' Arthur thought after he said that.

~back at Merlin's~

"Okay I think I got it this time." Merlin says to an empty room then said the spell he thinks will turn him back.

*BOOOOM*

Arthur almost to the door already sprints the rest of the way their.

"Merlin!Merlin are you okay?" Arthur ask as he enters the room helping Merlin to his feet.


	5. I'm not my father!

~Pervisly~

*BOOOOM*

Arthur almost to the door already sprints the rest of the way their.

"Merlin!Merlin are you okay?" Arthur ask as he enters the room helping Merlin to his feet.

* * *

"Yeah I'm fine just a little blown up." Merlin responds

"Good to see you're least I think you are if you can respond like that." Arthur responds with a chuckle.

"So,did you need something?" Questions Merlin as Arthur helps him to his feet.

"Oh,yeah. I wanted to talk to you about your "sister" Johna mentioned."

"Oh." Merlin responded "About that I know we wanted to keep this whole girl thing under wraps but what was I going to say that I was Merlin and I turned in to a girl?"

"Well yeah." Arthur said stupidly

"Arthur if I said that what would he have done?He would have gone to you and expected you to hang me for sorcery." Merlin said as he visibly paled.

"Mer,I would never do that to you!You know that I could never ever do that to my best friend!"

" I know that Arthur but the people would expect you to for they still fear sorcery."

"Merlin,I am not my father.I would Never...Could never do that to you!" Says Arthur as he grabs Merlin's soldiers so he can look him in the eyes to see he was telling the truth.

To anyone passing by it would have looked like a bomb went off and a couple was standing almost close to kissing in the rubble.

"Well,you should get back to being kingly and stuff.I have to clean up this mess." Merlin says looking around them.

"Umm, you need any help?"

"My,My in the King of Camelot offering little old me help,Cleaning?"

"Yes, I am so do you want help or not?"

" 's not every day you get to see the king clean!"

"Oh,shut up dolpuphead." Arthur says throwing a broom at Merlin his knights and practice forgotten.

* * *

**A/N:Sorry for short in writing mood have no idea where this is you have ideas you would like to see post in review about it plz.**


	6. The knights

**A/N: Sorry for the missing words and junk I copy and paste and apparently the doc. thinks it funny to drop my words when I copy them on to this paper Evil doc ;D! GERRRRRR sorry about that peeps!**

~previously ~

" it's not every day you get to see the king clean!"

"Oh,shut up dollophead." Arthur says throwing a broom at Merlin his knights and practice forgotten.

* * *

~Knights at practice~

"So,Johanna what was this about Merlin having a sister?" Asked one of the knights

"A twin sister!"another knight corrected

"Ah,yes!He has a twin sister and she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!Her hair raven and long,her body seems to stretch on for miles and her , her smile could melt even Uthers heart." Johanna explained.

"Well she seems like a beauty but where's Merlin if his sister is here?" asked another knight

"What I say is anyone to approach Merlin's sister should do so at extreme peril because if he doesn't talk about her do you think he is overprotective of her?" rationalize a knight.

"You have got a good point there.I wonder why at the mention of Merlin's sister Arthur ran off?"

"Yeah I hope he's not betrothed to her or anything because I think I want to charm her for myself." Johanna said.

"I want to meet her and see Merlin's sister for myself."

"She was in Merlin's chambers last I saw her maybe she is still to go see?"

"Sure!" agreed all the knights.

~The knights reach Merlins~

The scene before them can not be described First they see a beautiful woman dressed in merlin's clothing well she was cleaning and then they see something they never expected to see, they saw Arthur helping clean up the mess too!

"Is that Arthur?" A knight asked

"More in portended who is that woman!" asked another

"Come on guys I will go introduce you." Says Johanna.

"You,clotpole that doesn't go there you have to put it over here!" Says Merlin.

"No need to be such a girl ,Wait you are." Arthur responds with a laugh.

"Sorry,to interrupt this lovely conversation on which sex Myrddin is but the knights would like to meet Merlin's twin sister." interrupts Johanna.

"Oh, hi, again Johanna." Says Merlin/Myrddin with a smile.

Arthur not wanting to blow Merlin's cover made a quick guess to who Myrddin was after, all it was very close to Merlin.


	7. The knight part 2

**A/n:Sorry for the late computer broke I am curently using my mom's so yeah I updated all the chapters becasue stuff gets deleated when I copy and yeah Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur left soon after the knights arrived.

'The mess was clean so there was really no reason for him to I wish he would have.'Thought Merlin s/he was alone with the knights they asked him everything from what he had for breakfast to what it was like growing up with course he had to stretch the truth on the growing up part because how do you say it was like growing up with yourself?All the knights tried to charm he/r in ways Merlin saw them try a milion time with girls in the may have been knights but their strategies never they were talking the knights helped pick up the rest of the mess.

"Myrddin,how did this place end up like this, when I left I was very clean?What happened?" Asked Johanna

"Oh,about that I was just trying to help Gaius and lighten his workload when I must have put the wrong herb with the wrong mixture." Myrddin/Merlin explained

'of course that would never really happen.' thought Merlin

"Oh well be careful."Said a knight

"Best to leave the medicine making to Gaius now." Said another.

"Has anyone seen Merlin?"Finally asked a reasonable knight

'I was dreading that question.' thought Merlin

"Alas,"Myrddin sighed "He went back to eldor befor I got to Gaius I missed him by a day,I would be traveling back if I could but my horse ran all the way here and it needs to rest as do I."

'I didn't know Merlin ,that's why Arthur gave him time his sister appearing out of nowhere and merlin leaving so suddenly things just don't add up.' Thought Johanna

* * *

**Oh,looks like Johanna is suspishius lets just wait and see what happens next.**


	8. The Scream

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own "Merlin",BBC If did Merther would have happened already and they would have had a gender bender I won't be writing this fanfic I would have people for that who on with the story.

* * *

**Warning** Merlin beating and sexual harassment .

* * *

That night Merlin would wake up to a scream that could have been heard threw out the 7 scream was of one of the , he ran to where he heard the scream come made it their just in time to see the young woman's top garment get ripped off and thrown crossed the room,landing in a near by stable,that held a very on easy horse due to the scream that had woke it.S/he ran at the man yelling stop but as soon as he made it to the side of the girl to help her up the man smacked her across the with a sneer on his face,he looked Myddin over,after that he said with a glint of lust in his hateful eyes, "Looks like I've got a two for one special man twice the fun."He then picked her up by her hair.

"Never going to happen! Now I will ask you kindly to let go of my hair,it sorta hurts." Myrddin said dryly to the man.

"Oh,does that hurt deary?Let my just do it some more than." He sneered as he pulled Myrddin's hair more.S/he looked at the other girl and mouthed 'Run' and 'Guards'.Hoping she got the message Myrddin tired standing so s/he was face to face with the , no such luck as s/he went to stand the man just pushed her down more.

"What are you going to do to us you swine?" Myrddin asked trying to give the other girl a chance to escape.

"Swine?,Swine?!I'll show you girl you need to learn discipline." He snarled as he picked Myrddin up and threw her into an unoccupied stall and started kicking her in the gut.

"Now!Run!" S/he managed out between serving girl ran out into the night clutching what little material was left of her shirt to her breasts.

"Let her leave!," the man chuckled picking up Myrddin "I don't need was just a little girl,but look at much more developed." He chuckled this time with lust and power as he groped one of Myrddin's boobs.S/he spat in his face,well as trying to struggle free from his vise like grip.

"Oh,You didn't learn your lesson last time?Or did you like getting kicked?Did it turn you on? Because it turns me on kicking you." He asked.

He grabbed Myrddin's hand made her touch his hardening crotch.

"Come on just a little more and this will be all your's." The man said with a lusty smile as his tongue worked it's way around his dry lips wetting added, "Whether you want it or not."Then the man grabbed some rope off the shelf above him and tide Myrddin to the stall's pole,as he tied her up he grabbed her by the back of the head and kissed bit her lip a bit causing her to gasp and open her forced his tongue down her throat and she bit him as hard as she could on the lip to make him stop.

"Ow,You bitch that hurt."He called smacking her. "That's it you will learn your lesson."

"I never learn lessons.I never will." Myrdin yelled back.

"Yeah we'll see about that!"The man threatened as he grabbed the royal brander out of the fire from crossed the hall ,s/he did it now,he was going to burn her.S/he could feel the magic wanting to react to this new treat but s/he kept it at bay knowing no good would come from using magic in Camelot.

* * *

**Sorry guys cliff hanger.**

**Merlin:Why Are you doing this to me?!It hurts so bad!**

**Me:Sorry 's part of your destiny thingy.**

**Merlin:Oh,Why?**

**Me:Because it is. Authur on with the ending.**

**Arthur:King Arthur!Use my title!**

**Me:Fine, 'King' Prat on with the ending.**

**Arthur:Fine! THE END Everyone lives happily ever after.**

**Me:No that's not how it ends just wait till the next update,Kay? **

**Arthur,Merlin,ME:Bye!**


End file.
